Loveless
by DepressedQueen
Summary: Edward left in New moon and Bella can't live without him decides to take her life. What happens right as she is about to kill herself that can change her entire life? TwilightXLoveless
1. Chapter 1

_**Loveless**_

**BPOV**

_I don't love you anymore..........._were the last words I ever heard from him and it made me want to just close my eyes and forget about the world and live in complete darkness away from everyone and especially away from his memories. His kisses. His words. His touches. Finally his love.

I couldn't take it anymore. My life was useless, there was no more purpose in my life without Edward. I did nothing anymore, I just layed on my bed staring at my window hoping that Edward would come back for me, screaming that he loved me so much and that it was all a lie. It never happened, and at night when the I couldn't see outside the window I would realize that he will never come back and that I was just wasting my time. Soon after the realization hit my body and mind would become numb, paralyzed. This happened everyday and night.

Charlie became worried as soon as I stopped talking, eating, walking, living. Whenever he looked at me I would see his eyes filled with sadness and such helplessness that it would of broken my heart for it wasn't that my heart was already broken beyond repair. Nothing could ever fix it again. The pieces were too small to even piece back together, if I even had a heart to fix. There wasn't a heart to fix. Edward took it with him, leaving behind a huge, unfix able hole.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran down stairs and grabbed a knife from the kitchen and headed to my car. I drove like crazy to the meadow. As soon as I found the entrance to the trail leading to the meadow, I got out of the car and quickly tried to find my way to our meadow. It took me hours of stumbling and bleeding to finally make it to the meadow.

The meadow looked the same. Beautiful filled with flowers of varies colors and greens. Memories flooded my mind paralyzing me with such pain that I quickly took the knife out of my back pocket and placed it over what used to be my heart.

**(AN she says she doesn't have a heart because Edward left her and there is nothing there, it it just a metaphor, she in fact does still have a beating heart, just not a heart that expresses emotion and love. Sorry if I confused you I just thought you might have gotten that, if not sorry)**

Just as I was about to push in the knife a white hand shot out to stop me. The hand grabbed the knife and threw it at the ground a couple feet away. I looked up at the culprit of my failed death.........


	2. Chapter 2

_I looked up at the culprit of my failed death........_

He was tall. Taller then Edward. He had blonde hair which was long and reached past his shoulders. He wore glasses, had a black shirt with black pants and a long black trench coat. Around his neck he had white bandages. **(pic on profile) **He smiled at me and spoke.

"Sorry I cannot let you kill yourself. You are too important for me to die." He said.

"What?" I said numbly. I was seriously confused. Who was this guy and what does he want from me? More importantly why did he stop my death?

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Soubi and you are my sacrifice Loveless." He answered as he pulled me up from the ground. Soubi took me to a log where he sat me down. What does he mean sacrifice? Is he going to kill me later? And do I really look that loveless? I mean I did loose the love of my life, but he doesn't know that!

"Are you going to kill me later?"

"No, I am your fighter unit no harm will come to you." Soubi said.

"What do you mean my fighter unit? I don't understand, why did you stop me?" I looked at him in the eyes. Soubi smiled and began to unwrap his bandages around his neck.

"You are my sacrifice and I your fighter unit. We are meant to fight together. In this world there is an organization called Septimal Moon. During the past years they helped the world fight evil but as of a few years the company has become corrupted. Different fighter units have been sent out to capture those who are against the company. That would include me. I broke off from the company once the corruption started. I have been traveling the world trying to find you, my sacrifice. We must fight the company and those who oppose us. Right now there are only two fighter units who are in the rebellion, fighting against Septimal Moon. I need you to help me fight the enemy." Soubi explained.

I was lost in thought. I still didn't get what he was telling me.

"I do not know how to fight so I won't be of much help to you." I explained.

"You don't need to. We do not fight with fist but with spells and words. It's the sacrifices job to absorb the fighter's damage during a battle. If the sacrifice goes down then it's all over for the team." Soubi explained.

"Okay, but then why did you call me Loveless?"

"That is you true name. Each sacrifice and fighter unit have their 'team' names tattooed on their body. It appears once you have found your fighter unit. It is a way of showing that we have found each other." As he finished the sentence his bandages fell and around his neck was name Beloved tattooed to his neck, in sharp thorns surrounding it.

"Why does your name say Beloved rather than Loveless?" I asked. He touched his name as his face took on a distant expression.

"That is because, my sacrifice died and I truly don't have a name. I take the abilities of my sacrifice regardless of the name on my neck. You are my sacrifice and I live to serve you. If you accept the contact I will let nothing ever harm you. You are my master and I your servant. You maybe command me as you please. I will always obey and never disagree, for you see I love you" Soubi said. He helped me stand up and took my hand.

"Do you accept my contract that binds us to each other?" he asked.

I thought it over. Edward left me I was useless and I saw no need to live but now that Soubi was here I had a something to do.

"Yes, I accept" As the words left my mouth a bright light flashed from our hands and surrounded us.

"Now that we are bound to each other, I will always know where you are and you will always be able to find me. From this day forth we will live forever." Soubi said.

At that a blue light flashed from my neck. As I looked down at it I saw that my name Loveless appeared tatooed to my neck. Great what have I gotten myself into.

**I hope you aren't disappointed. uhhmmmmm....this story is a cross over between Twilight and Loveless. Loveless is a manga in case you are wondering. This story is a Edward and Bella story so don't worry. If you have any questions ask away. So if it is confusing. I tried to explain it as best as I could. If you are still confused google loveless for further information.**

**By the way I do not own Twilight or Loveless, all the credit goes to the authors**.


	3. Chapter 4

BPOV

After the light fated, a burning sensation began to grow on my neck. It almost felt as if someone had branded me, which In this case was true but it still caused me a lot of pain.

"Is the name supposed to cause me pain?" I asked Soubi who was standing in front of me with a worry expression across his face.

"The pain will go away shortly. The pain is just a sign that your body is changing to meet the expectations and the demands of being a sacrifice." He said.

"Well if you're sure. Now what do we do?" I asked him, while I began to massage my neck. We were still in the meadow but now a small breeze had started to blow gently sending our hair into a slow swaying.

"We need to go to the headquarters of the rebellion in order to start training and to begin to prepare for the war with Septimal Moon." He streched is hand out me. I grabbed and it. A low electrical current hummed between our hands. "Come, we must go."

We began to walk out of the meadow when Soubi suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" I asked. Was this his normal behavior? Or was there something going wrong here? "Soubi?" I shook his hand but nothing happened. He remained still. A frown appeared across his face and it looked like he was concentrating on something. _They are coming!!, _Soubi thought, _They're in this meadow, somewhere close by. _**AN: okay Bella is not reading Soubi's mind but I thought that it might be cool to add some of the thoughts that Soubi is thinking to spice it up a bit. I do not really intend to add this chapter in Soubi's point of view, so…I hope you don't mind. ^^**

"Contact established" Soubi whispered. He opened his eyes and turned to look at me.

"What does that mean?"

"They found us. Another fighter unit is near here and they sensed us. Once contact his established there is no going back, we must fight." Soubi turned me so that I was facing him and then brought me to his chest in a hug. "Don't worry about anything I will protect you. Remember that. I love you and I will not let anything happen to you.

Two people came out of the trees in front of us. It was girl and a guy. They made their way towards us but a quick glare from Soubi caused them to stop from coming too close towards us.

"We came for you and your sacrifice." The guy in front of us yelled. He had blonde hair, was tall and was wearing a light blue sweater, with jeans. The girl next to him had short brown hair, had a pink sweater on with black shorts.

Soubi smirked. He stretched out his hand and said, "I declare this a battle by spells."

"It started. Go!" the guy said. The girl moved in front of him and yelled, "We accept your challenge!"

"I'll be on auto." Soubi told the other fighter unit.

"What? Auto? Are you making fun of us?"

"Battle system expand!" Soubi said. I turned around so that I could see the fight that would soon begin.

"If he's on auto, won't the fighter be battling alone? That means it's two against one." The other fighter unit talked among themselves. "This really pisses me off! Just try if you can. Midori, give me your hand!" They grabbed each other's hands. "We share the same soul; we bear the name of 'Breathless'".

_I'm not making fun of you both. _Soubi thought._ It's just that Bella really can't fight yet. But I'll definitely protect her._

"You better close your eyes, Bella." Soubi said to me. The hands of the other fighter unit glowed and their name 'Breathless' appeared.

"'Breathless', it means an intense inability to even breathe. Battle systems expand!" Soon they were engulfed in a bright light. "Let's go!" The wind began howling. "Rip to shreds!" The girl went into a fighting stand. A whirlwind of air gather at the base of her feet, forming a circle.

"Full power shield. You can't get to me, no matter how you attack." The air began to attack us but we were protected by a bubble like shield. During this time Soubi had to keep his hand out, his hand stopping and rebounding all of the attacks.

"What! Just those few words and suddenly all attacks are repelled?! Won't simple spells work?" The girl yelled. "Rupture! Obliterate him!!" The girl leaped a little further away from us.

"It's useless. Such crude spells have no effect on me." Soubi again was able to rebound the spell that Midori just launched. "I wonder, if I should attack now, and deal some damage to Midori."

"Al! Don't listen to him! Don't hesitate! I'm your sacrifice. It's natural for me to sustain any damage." The boy, Midori, said. I guess the guy was the sacrifice like me and the girl was actually the fighter unit.

"Naturally Al's strength can't protect you."

"You…" Al said.

"Get a hold of yourself, Al. Don't lose it! He's just provoking you." Midori yelled to Al.

Soubi quickly carried me in his arms. I haven't been carries like this since Ed- no since he left me. "Secession. I wish to leave this place." Purple circles began to appear beneath Soubi's feet.

"Argh! That's low! You're trying to escape?"

"Carry this birdlike pair…."

"No way! Wait!"

"To a place where they can slumber." Soubi said.

"What? Birds?!" A glow began to emanate from the ground beneath Midori's and Al's feet.

"Yes, birds. Don't they look like birds to you, Bella? Those two?" Soubi asked me. I was going to answer but I was in shock over what had occurred. I looked towards where Midori and Al stood but when I looked in that general area, they were gone. The only thing that was there was a small whirlwind that was slowly disappearing.

"Why didn't we leave? Did we have to fight them?" I asked.

"Even though I'm pretty laid back about things, I cannot retreat. I was the one who declared battle. After all.

"Did they die?"

'No, I only sent them from where they came from."

The meadow was silent again. A gentle breeze that was here before the battle began, silently began to come back. Soubi placed me back on the ground, grabbed my hand, and we quickly left the meadow. I wonder what life with Soubi is going to be like.


	4. Chapter 5

**Uhmmmm……….sorry for not updating in a while. T^T I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if you get confused but if you want to unconfused yourselves then you should read Loveless (it's a manga, and for those of you who don't know what that is it's a comic book).**

**BPOV**

After the battle with Modori and Al, Soubi took me home. I quickly packed my things. My father wasn't home. I packed the necessary things I needed. Soubi stayed by my room door, while I packed, I only packed one bag. As I turned around and was leaving the room when a floor board squeaked, I looked down, it seemed as if the floor board had been removed and put back in but who did that?

I crouched down, and slowly lifter the floor board. Inside there was my CD, the one that _He_ made me, and his picture. A tear slid down my cheek. I took the stuff out and carefully laid it on my lap. Soubi must of seen me crying for he handed me a handkerchief. I shook my head, stood up, grabbed my bag, and handed the CD and the picture to Soubi.

"Throw it away." I told him, and I kept walking out of my room. I don't know what he did with them but I didn't want to know. A kept walking and silently made my way to Soubi's car which was in the drive way. I waited inside for him, and finally showed up a few minutes later. He got in the car, turned it on, and began to drive.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him. He kept driving and I really wasn't sure where exactly we were heading to.

"We are going to the rebellions headquarters. We need to train you in being a sacrifice so that you won't get as hurt as you would have been without this training. We also need to get ready and find more fighter units to join up, and after that the war will begin. Do you think you can handle that?" Soubi asked. I turned to him and looked at him the eye.

"Yes."

"Good, because training is not going to be easy."

"I understand."

That was how my new adventure began. Headquarters were actually located in Nevada; somewhere out in the desert where no one would be able to find us. We trained there for a six months, and after the training was over, we spent another seven months finding new recruits. We ended up find quite a big number of new fighter units. Our army increased and finally after a long wait the war had begun. The war was horrible we had lost countless number of units. We were all immortal but that only applied to living forever, nothing could kill us, well nothing human or supernatural, like vampires, but another fighter unit could kill us. The war lasted four years, we ended up defeating Septimal Moon, and lived happy for about two years until someone, we believe it was a survivor, started the organization again.

Now, we were on the run and have been for the past 50 years. Anyone who was associated with the rebellion was being hunted down and killed. We were on the run for the last three years, and finally decided to settle in Forks. A small town, always rainy, my hometown, my refugee. We did not think that anyone would find us here, but we were wrong.

We decided to move into my father's house. Unfortunately he died of a heart attack when he saw that I had 'died'. We need to fake my death, according to Soubi so that I wouldn't be missed and so that no one would think that Isabella Swan was involved with the rebellion and therefore try and use my family as a way for me surrender.

The house looked the same as it did when my father lived there. No had bought the house since he died in respect for the Chief of Police in Forks. All the furniture was still there and my room was also kept the same. Soubi had bought the house with the money he had in his account. He was pretty rich, not as rich as _them_ but still pretty rich.

We quickly unpacked our luggage and headed to bed. Soubi loved sleeping with me so that in case someone attacked I was there to be his sacrifice and he was there to protect me. Nothing really happened between us, if you know what I mean, we were just close. Soubi was like my brother, though he treated me as a lover, but that was just to keep the men, who somehow now found an interest me, away. So every night I slept with him next to me.

This night was no exception. After I had finished getting ready for bed which included putting on my PJ's and brushing my teeth, Soubi did the same, we got in the bed and fell asleep. His arms encircled my waist keeping me close and protected, he knew that this place brought bad memories, but we had no choice but to stay here. Soubi knew everything about my past and that included _Him_. I kept no secrets from him and he did the same.

"Thanks Soubi, for staying with me for so long." I said in the dark. I felt him smile.

"You're welcome, Bella. Know that I will always love you."

"Yes, good night."

"Good night my Bella."

When the alarm shrieked, informing us that we needed to get ready for school, okay only myself, Soubi was too old to go to school, but he needed to wake up to drive me to school. So we both woke up grumpy from the bed, and headed towards the bathroom while he went down and made breakfast. I took a quick shower and quickly dressed myself in a purple blouse with a black skirt, and black knee high boots. I loosely wrapped a scarf along my neck to hide the name 'Loveless' which was very clearly tattooed on my neck. I really did not want to have teachers thinking I was some sort of a delinquent.

After I finished getting dressed, I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs towards the kitchen to have some breakfast. We really didn't have to eat but it was a habit of ours, and it was hard to break. Soubi had made some pancakes with eggs and beacon. I sat down and ate while he went up and quickly took a shower. When I was down eating I proceeded to wash the dishes, and once that task was done, Soubi came down, dressed and ready to go. He got his keys; we left the house, got in the car, and drove to school.

The Forks High School looked the same. It still looked small, old, and gray. We parked in an empty space, next to an old red car.

"Well. Here's the school. I guess I should get going. Thanks for the ride Soubi." I told him as I reached across and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, but please remember to be safe and always stay in guard. Okay?" He asked.

"Yes." I opened my car door, and got out. I waved as he left. Once he was gone and I couldn't see him anymore I turned around, and headed towards the office. In the office sat a woman in her late twenties.

**(In case anyone is confused roughly more than 50 years, I really do not feel like doing the math)**

"Hi, I'm new here, Isabella Swan. Can I by any chance have my schedule?" I asked the secretary. She nodded and began to look through papers for it. After a minute she found it and handed it to me along with a map.

"Here you go. I hope you enjoy your first day at Forks High School. Please let me know if you need anything." She said to me with a very happy smile on her face.

"Thank you" I walked out of the classroom and headed towards my first hour which was English. Fun. The class went okay, they gave me the same reading list from when I was last here. Afterward was math followed by Spanish, which I already spoke along with other languages since we Soubi and I used to travel the world looking for fighter units who spoke different languages. Those classes were okay, boring but there was not much I could do about that.

Finally lunch arrived. I gathered my stuff and headed towards the cafeteria. I pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and made my way to the lunch line. I grabbed an apple and a soda and quickly paid. I made my way to an empty table and sat down. I ate the apple in silence. I heard whispers that talked about how I was a walking shell who never talked. That was fine with me I didn't need anyone with me. I needed no friends, they would just cause trouble and attachments were really hard to break.

I glanced around the cafeteria my eyes sweeping the normal route that they used to back when _they_ were here. My eyes went from the doors of the cafeteria landing finally at _their _table. It wasn't empty. _They _sat there.

They looked the same, but that made sense, after all they were vampires. Rosalie, with her astonishing looks, sat next to Emmett, Alice sat next to Jasper, and _He_ sat next to Alice. They had their props of food on laid in front of them, uneaten, untouched. They looked sad. Each of them looked down at the table as if they had lost someone that was close to them. That made me mad. I clenched my fist. They left me. They didn't need to feel sad!

I needed to leave. They couldn't see me, or even know that I was alive. As far as they knew I was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver, that's how Soubi and I had planned it. I abruptly stood up, the chair moving from the momentum of my move, made a loud noise attracting everyone's attention. _They_ turned to see what had happened and gasped when _they _saw me. I fled the cafeteria. I was in clear view of the parking lot when a hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

I turned ready to hit the person who stopped me and came face to face with _him_.

"Bella." _He_ said in his velvety voice with a disbelieving tone. That made me mad. _He_ had no right to say my name. I pulled back my fist and punched him in face. As my hand struck I heard my knuckles breaking. I might be immortal but that didn't mean I couldn't get hurt which I did quite often. Pain raced up my arms. There was no blood spilled but my bones were definitely broken. I cradled my hand to my chest.

_He _tried to get closer to me, _he _wanted to help get me to a hospital, but I stopped _him_ with a glare filled with so much hatred that he stepped back.

_Bella, are you okay?_ It was Soubi. We shared a sort of link with each other that allowed us to communicate with each other whenever I was in any sort of distress, be it emotional or physical. In this case it was both. _Yes, but can you pick me up. _They _are here and I need to go to the hospital._ I sighed. _Yes. I'll be there shortly._

"Bella you need to the hospital to get that looked at". _He _pleaded.

"Bella please listen to us. You need to go or at least have Carlisle look at it." Alice also pleaded. She was now standing next to me with her arms outstretched towards me as if she wanted to examine my hand.

"Sorry, but no. The last time I listened to you I ended up losing something that I wished I hadn't. Now I need to go." I pulled myself away from _them_ and made my way towards the parking lot. _They _followed but said nothing else to me. When I finally got to the parking lot Soubi was there waiting for me. He got out of the car and ran to my side. He gently grabbed my hand and examined it. I heard a low growl. I ignored it.

"Yes you definitely need to get that looked at." Soubi concluded and gently lead me to his car. He opened the door for me and closed it once I was inside. We drove away, leaving _them_ behind.


	5. Chapter 6

**I am sorry that I haven't written in a while. School was terrible this year, but since I am now out I will be updating faster than before. ^^**

**EPOV**

It's been almost 50 years since Bella, _my _Bella has been alive. The shocking news of her death hit us with so much force that no one has been the same since that day. We left to protect her but we weren't there to protect her at all. Our absence was for nothing. She died anyway. In the past 50 years we have stayed in isolation from the rest of the world, only coming out to hunt. Carlisle got fed up with us that he decided that we needed to move on. We did. He decided to come back to Forks as a way to finally put the memory of Bella to rest. And that's why we were back, in the town where we all meet Bella. The town was depressing and sad without her presence here. Tomorrow was the first day of class. None of us really looked forward to it.

It was now morning; we all quickly gathered our stuff and got in my car. The drive there was quite. The tension in the car was oppressive. As we got nearer to the school we all sucked in that unneeded breath, memories of Bella were hitting us from every direction. Her smile, her laugh, her walk, was in everyone's mind. Everyone was thinking of her at the same time. It was hurting me so much that Jasper had to calm me down.

"Thanks" I said. I knew it was harder for him since he sensed all of pain and misery that I felt along with the rest of the family.

I pulled in to the parking lot. We were there on time just as the bell rang. We all got out of the car and headed to the class. The day was uneventful, each class was the same as it had been the last time we were here, and like last time there was talk about the new student that came. It was so similar to that of when _my_ Bella was alive, but it couldn't be her that they were talking about, she was dead. I tuned them out my own pain and misery drowning all of their thoughts. That's how my day went, until lunch came around.

When lunch came around, we quickly grabbed our props and headed towards our usual table and sat down. Everyone was thinking of the about the new girl but we all ignored them; our mines were preoccupied with memories of Bella. **(AN: I know that it would seem weird for Edward not to notice or see Bella in the mind of everyone thinking about her but let's just pretend that they are all ignorant and completely consumed in their own thoughts that they aren't paying attention, it works better for the story)**

We were all lost in our own thoughts when he heard the abrupt scrapping of a chair. We looked up and followed where the noise came from. We all gasped at the sight of the person who made the noise. It was _my_ Bella. She stood there looking beautiful in a purple blouse, black skirt and black knee high heeled boots, and a scarf wrapped around her neck.

Wait, why was Bella alive? She was supposed to be dead. We all see her grave in the cemetery. Charlie even thought she was dead, so how was she still alive? I froze. What if she was a vampire? I looked at her eyes. They were brown, her brown, they were not red or gold which meant that she was not a vampire, yet how was she alive?

_Edward, I can't see Bella future! It's as if she was no longer here, but she is. How is this possible? How is it possible that she is alive? _Alice thought.

_Edward, I can't get a hold on her emotions. I can't feel them. I don't know what she is feeling at this moment. How is it possible that she is still alive? We all saw her grave. _Jasper thought.

I moved towards her but as I did she ran out of the cafeteria. I went after her and caught her wrist when she was in parking lot and stopped her. She turned around and faced me. Pain was etched into her eyes.

"Bella." I said. She pulled her arm back and punched me in the face. I didn't feel anything, but I heard her knuckles breaking. She brought her arm back to herself and cradled it in her hand on her chest. I stepped closer trying to get her hand, to look at it, to help her, but she stopped from doing that with a hatred filled glare that she sent towards me. I was so shocked that my Bella would hate me that I stepped back.

As I stared at her, she started to become distracted. It was as If she was thinking to someone else but I couldn't hear anything,

"Bella you need to go to the hospital to get that looked at." I pleaded. I was worried about her hand, she need to get that looked at quickly.

"Bella please listen to us. You need to go or at least have Carlisle look at it." Alice pleaded. She stood next to Bella with her arms outstretched as if she wanted to examine her hand.

"Sorry, but no. The last time I listened to you I ended up losing something that I wished I hadn't. Now I need to go.' She turned around and headed towards a car that had arrived. We followed.

A man got out of the car. He was wearing a long coat. He had long blonde hair that he wore loose. He was also wearing glasses and had blue eyes. Around his neck he wore bandages. He came up to Bella and grabbed her hand and examined it.

I growled, no one grabbed _my_ Bella and who exactly was he? Did Bella finally moved on? No, I would not allow someone like this to be with _my_ Bella.

"Yes you definitely need to get that looked at." He said and quickly led her into the car. Once he was once inside they drove away leaving us behind.

_Who is he? And what does he have to do with my little Bella?_ Emmett thought.

_Edward, are you okay? _Alice thought. I moved my head slightly in a nod.

"We should go."


	6. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

The car drive to the hospital was silent. Soubi understood that I needed time to process what just occurred. I was pissed, angry, and sad at the same time. I was not expecting them to be here at all, especially _him_. Why was he here? _He_ left me so I didn't understand why he looked so sad. I pondered this as we made our way to the hospital.

When we finally arrived at hospital, Soubi helped me out of the car and into the hospital. The receptionist greeted us and asked us what we needed help with.

"She needs to have her hand looked." Soubi said.

"Okay, why don't you go to room 146, and the doctor will be there shortly."

"Thank you." Soubi said and then proceeded to lead me to the room. Once we got there he lifted me up on the bed while he sat on the visitors chair in the room. We remained silent waiting for the doctor to show up. Finally the door slowly opened and in walked in Carlisle.

I froze and he froze as we looked at each other. "Carlisle." I said forcefully. He came fully into the room.

"Bella." He responded back. He was in shock to see me. I guess my death really worked to disguise my existence if he was that shocked to find me alive. "What can I help you with?" He finally said as he regained composure. Before I could answer, Soubi beat me to it.

"She needs to have her hand looked at and I think that she probably needs to get a cast on it."

Carlisle turned around and looked at Soubi, it wasn't until he spoke that he realized that he was there.

"I'm sorry, who might you be?" Carlisle asked politely.

"He's Soubi. He's with me." I told Carlisle. He turned around and looked at me in shock.

"What about Edward" I cringed as he said his name.

"What about him?" I glared as I said it. He remained quite. I think he realized that it would be better to remain silent and not press on. It was a good choice. "Look can you look at my hand and see if I need a cast on it?"

"Yes, sorry." Carlisle moved to my hand and examined it. "It looks like you have some broken knuckles here. I need to place your hand in a cast." I nodded, I thought so. "How exactly did you hurt your hand Bella? Did you fall again?" He asked as he placed my hand in a cast.

I blushed. "No." I stammered. I didn't want to tell him that I had punched his own son. He didn't press on.

"Well, I'm done here. You are all set to go. I just have to remind you not to get the cast wet." I promised and we exited the room. I turned around to thank Carlisle, I might hate the fact that he also left me, but he did fix my hand, but his expression stopped me from telling him. We turned around and left the hospital.


	7. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

_Next morning._

I woke up to the sun streaming in the window. I groaned. It was going to be another long day. I got up as quietly as possible, Soubi was still asleep in the bed and I didn't want to wake him up. I made my way to the bathroom where I quickly took a shower and dressed myself in a pair of jeans and purple blouse. Instead of wearing a scarf around my neck I decided to bandage it like Soubi. I then wore a big hoodie to hide it.

When I walked out Soubi was already awake and getting dressed and ready to drop me off. "Ready?" He asked as I made my way to him. I sighed and placed my head on his chest.

"Yes." I said. He nodded and made our way out my room. I grabbed my backpack from the floor near the door and made my way outside. I was walking to the car when Soubi spoke.

"Stop, Bella."

"What is it?" I asked.

I turned around and looked at him, but as I did so, someone stepped out of the forest. They were the same pair from our last battle.

"Let the battle begin." Soubi said. The atmosphere got heavier and an electric current could be felt around us.

"Accept." Al, the girl said. She was Midori's fighter unit.

"Expanding system." Soubi said as he raised his arm up to protect his face from the wind that was forming.

Tear constantly!" Al screamed at the wind as it circled around her. "Defenses up!"

"Defenses up. Shield my body. Spells cannot touch me." Soubi said calmly. I had stayed behind him the whole time. He was protecting me with his body. "Evade. Turn back. Send back." The wind grew strong and then it avoided us, as if a bubble surrounded us. "All spells, are reflected."

The wind turned and struck Al. "Wah! My spell was reflected. Defenses up! Defenses up!"

"Relax Al. If you don't we won't win." Midori advised Al.

"But Midori…"

"Give me your best. It won't be strong enough. You don't know what you're doing do you?" Soubi smiled. It was at these times that I always thought that there was something scary and dark about Soubi but I never really questioned.

"Rip! Obliterate!" Al screamed. The wind missed us and instead it attacked Midori's wrist. The wind stayed there forming a shackle on his wrist. He winced in pain.

'What is this?" Midori asked.

"It's a shackle. The pain the sacrifice must bear." Soubi answered him.

"Midori?" Al sounded worried. They were inexperienced and probably new fighter units who had chosen to ally themselves with Septimal Moon.

"It's okay. Ignore it. Worry about your response. His spells are quick and accurate. But we're joined. Don't try to defend, there's no time for that." Midori reassured her. "Try to contain the sacrifice. That will hurt them four times as much." Midori said.

"Understood. Split. Separate. Divide." Al told the wind as she closed her eyes.

"Turn. Deflect. Dodge the spell." Soubi said. The wind moved and got deflected.

"Get them apart! Even little counts." Al was persistent. "Separate!" The wind pushed me and then a collar like shackle appeared at my neck and around my wrists. They had chains connecting to them. The pain was unbearable. It was almost as if lightning had striked me. A shackle around Soubi's neck also appeared his chain was connected to mine.

"Once more! Split. Divide!" Al yelled.

Soubi help his hand up. "Not possible. Dodge. Restore. Double spell. Dodge. Reflect. Circle. Enclose." I groaned in pain. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yessss." I hissed. "I can take it."

"Okay." Soubi smiled at me. "Reflect." The wind changed direction and moved and attacked Al. "Forbid. Suspend. Hinder. I affect your hostility. You cannot enter." A wall of wind appeared around us. Al tried to get in but the wind was going around so fast that it actually cut her. "Useless."

Soubi grabbed the chain and pulled me to him. "Bella give me a kiss." He grabbed me and quickly kissed me on the lips. I was used to his affectionate behavior, but it still came at a surprise. I blushed once he pulled away. The kiss gave him more energy and the air around him thickened.

"Confound. Beginners, I know things that you don't." Soubi's tone was dark and menacing. "Flatten!" The air around them thickened and it got so heavy that it knocked them down. The battle was over. We had won.

The shackles around my neck and wrists disappeared and so did the ones around Soubi's neck. Soubi walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a worried expression written on his face.

"Yes. I need to get to class. If I'm gone that might arise suspicion, plus we need to keep a low profile. Midori and Al might not be able to tell them our location anymore, but sooner or later they might send someone else." I began to walk to the car but as I took one step I was overcome my dizziness. Soubi reached out and steadied me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He nodded and quickly got me in the car before he got in. As we got into the parking lot I noticed that the Cullens were all standing around their car as if waiting for someone. I knew who it as soon as they turned and looked at me. I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

"Okay, I got to go." I turned to face Soubi and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. "Bye."

"I'll be out here when the day is over. Call me of anything turns up." I nodded and got out of the car. I turned and watched Soubi leave. When he was out of my sight was I finally able to turn around. They still stood there and they made no motion to approach me, so I began to walk to class. They silently followed me. It was a little bit creepy but there wasn't much I could do.

Again, today was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 9

BPOV

The day passed on quickly and soon lunch rolled around. I was dreading it. _They _were going to be there, full of questions that they wanted answered. I entered the cafeteria, cautious of what could happen in the thirty minutes I was supposed to be in there for. Eye turned to look at me as I entered but I quickly ignored them and made my way to the lunch line where the only thing I grabbed was a coke. I wasn't really hungry. Once I was finished paying, I made my way to an empty table, sat down, pulled on my headphones, and closed my eyes. I wanted to block out everything that was happening in my life right now, the rebellion, Septimal Moon, and especially the Cullens.

I didn't have my iPod on that high which is the reason why I heard the scrape of chairs moving. I sighed. This was not happening. I could not deal with this right now, especially not after I was soar and tired from the fight. I took out my earphones and opened my eyes.

"Is there something you want from me?" I asked my tone flat and my face expressionless.

"Bella we want to know why you're alive." Alice asked. When I didn't answer she continued. "You should be old and yet you're appearance hasn't changed since the last time we saw you."

I sighed. "You guys lost that privilege when you left." I quickly placed my hands in the pockets of my hoddie, afraid that because of my anger I might do something I might regret with them, although it wouldn't have any effect on them, I just didn't want them to see how they affected me still after all this time.

While I placed my hands in my pockets I heard them gasp as in shock. I looked up at them. "Bella, why do you have a bandage on your neck? Are you hurt?" _He_ asked.

What are they talking about? Oh wait! I placed my hand on my neck, since I couldn't look at my neck, and I felt the bandage, which meant that if I felt it, the bandage was showing out of my hoddie. I realized that as I was placing my hands in my pockets, the movement must have moved my hoddie down showing the bandage around my neck.

"It's nothing." I said quickly.

"But Bella, why do you have a bandage on your neck then?" Alice asked.

"Like I said before, you lost the privilege to know anything about me, and it doesn't concern you." I stood up. "I need to go now." I walked away from them, exited the cafeteria and made my way to my next class. The day passed quickly without the Cullens asking anymore questions and soon the day was over and I was in the car with Soubi ridding home until he told me there was a change in plans.

"There was a letter delivered to the house while you were at school today. It was an open challenge made against us."

'What did it say?" I asked. This was bad. They discovered us and now they really wanted to take care of us, in the bad way.

"They wanted us to meet them in a certain location to finish this once and for all. They want to battle us."

"Okay, let's do this."

The location turned out to be in mine and Edward's meadow. We arrived earlier then what the time on the challenge said and we waited impatiently for them to appear. A few minute passed by while and soon a rustling in the trees indicated that they had arrived. They were a pair of girls around my age. They silently walked to the middle of the meadow.

"Battle begin!" One of the girls shouted.

"Accept!" Soubi said. He stood next to me. "Pierce to cause pain. Descend into this world. Needles! Pain at the pulse is a sign of living. Pour down like rain. Descend onto the targets!" Purple lighting gathered around Soubi. "Getting pierced by a needle will be very painful." The blonde girl, probably the sacrifice got attack. Her expression changed to one filled with pain.

"Kouya, counter attack. Restrain him immediately!" The blonde girl commanded her fighter unit.

"Understood." She said. "Let this pair split into two. Split their four limbs and torsos into different direction." Air gathered around her hand. Soon the air turned into bandages and they attacked us. Restraining both of our arms. They were sharp, almost as if they were knives. They bit into our skin, slicing skin left and right. I couldn't move for if I did, I would have cut my hand off. Soubi didn't seem to mind at all, but as for me well, let's just say that I was in a lot of pain but I refused to let Soubi know, he already had a lot to handle at the moment without me complaining of a few simple cuts.

Soubi smiled. "Let all the needles pierce in, pierce them! The power to operate machines! Electricity! Attack the enemy!" Electricity attacked the blonde girl. She soon fell to her knees.

"Kouya, end it!" The blonde girl told Kouya.

Air gathered around Kouya. "Start! Restrain! Limit target to Restrain them!" She yelled.

Soubi threw his arm down. "Protect!" He yelled.

"Kouya focus more!" The blonde commanded. "Your spells lack power right now!"

"Let you become like a beautiful butterfly made into a specimen. On to the wall!" Pins came out from thin air and pinned the blonde's shoes, keeping her from moving. Movement caught the corner of my eye and I turned to see what it was and what I saw shocked me.

The Cullens, well only the teenagers, stood a little ways out of the forest. They had shocked expressions on their faces. How much had they seen? And why were they here? They must of gone hunting and noticed that something was going on so they must have gone to investigate and soon they found me in a very tight spot. Dammiit. When they noticed that I had noticed them, they began to walk towards me.

"Stop, don't come any closer! If you do, you will get hurt and I won't be able to stop it so stay where you are!" Soubi noticed them too and so did apparently the other group.

"You dare to bring in reinforcements! This is a fair battle! Tell them to back off or they will get hurt!" Kouya yelled at us.

"They are not Fighter Units. If you would of taken the time to actually notice that we wouldn't be wasting as much time as we already have. Now can we continue or is there another problem that you wish to discuss?" Soubi calmly asked them.

"No. But you better make sure that they do not interfere with the battle. We will not hold back and won't care if they get hurt in the process. Got that?" Kouya informed us.

"That is fine. But you failed to realize that the barrier that was created when the battle started prevents anyone from interfering in this battle. You should have known that." Oh, yeah, I guess I also forgot about the barrier. I forgot because seeing the Cullens in this situation had come as a shock.

"Soubi, let's finish this. I'm sure they are wondering what is happening and the more time we are in here, the more agitated they will become which will not be pretty." I told Soubi.

"Understood, but if I am to win this battle now, I need something from you." I knew what we meant. I nodded.

"You need to come to me though. I can't move without causing any more damage than I already have." He stepped towards me, leaned down, and brought his lips down on mine. The kiss only lasted about a second, but that was enough for transfer of power to occur. You see, I had extra storage of energy inside of me that would Soubi that extra boost but it was only accessible through a kiss. After he finished, he turned back to the others.

"Let's finish this now." He said in a very powerful voice that it made the other group flinch. "Lightning turns into needles. Needles turn into swords. The flesh screams in pain. As they descend. Attack. Destroy." Needled formed from the lighting and flung themselves at the other group, and while the found their target the needles turned into sharp swords. This happened in a matter of seconds that the other team was unable to counter attack us or even protect themselves. The swords sliced them and pinned them to the ground. They were immobilized. We had won.

The needles and swords that held the group down disappeared, and the sharp bandages that were restraining us also fell and disappeared. Once they were gone, I began to bleed profoundly from the wounds on my wrist. I was losing a vast amount of blood at an alarming rate. Soubi turned to me and quickly realized that something was wrong.

"Bella, are you okay?" Soubi asked. I was about to nod but the movement made my head swim that I stumbled and was about to fall down when a pair of arms caught me. It was then that I blocked out from the loss of blood.


End file.
